<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Protector and his Queen by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618713">A Protector and his Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33'>Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, We love him, and i love them, but adorable, he's clueless, oblivious Alonzo, some mutual longing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayette is the newest cat to join the Jellicles and while she and Alonzo have become fast friends she can’t help but wonder if the patched tom will ever see her the way she sees him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alonzo (Cats)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Protector and his Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm, clear, summer day as Alonzo entered the junkyard. The black and white tom adored days like today for many reasons; the birds were out and singing, there was no looming threat of rain, and most of all, many of the Jellicle cats gathered together to enjoy the rare nice weather at the junkyard. As he walked his ears picked up on a sound that made his heart skip a beat. A laugh, musical and soft, followed by a voice that was soothing and kind but with an undertone of warning.</p><p>“Now Pounce you know better than using claws for playing, apologize to your brother.”</p><p>The patched tom couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his lips as he entered the main stage area and found most of the kittens all playing together with Jenny and a young queen watching over them. Alonzo observed the queen from where he stood. She had soft brown fur with darker brown points and a white spot under her chin, she carried herself elegantly as she moved to Pouncival’s side, and her hazel eyes were soft and kind as she watched the young tom mutter an apology to Tumblebrutus. Her name was Fayette and she was a fairly new cat to the junkyard.</p><p>It had only been a short month ago when Alonzo had left his human’s home completely unaware of the queen trailing behind him like a curious little kitten. He hadn’t noticed her follow him right into the junkyard until Munkustrap had asked him who his friend was. That day as all the gathered cats came to greet the new queen Alonzo felt something in his chest when she smiled, found his ear always turned to her when she spoke even in a tiny cooing voice to the kittens. It didn’t take long for them to become close friends after that day.</p><p>“Something wrong Lonz?”</p><p>The black and white tom nearly jumped out of his fur before looking beside him finding an amused looking Munkustrap. Letting out a breath the patched tom shook his head.</p><p>“Nothings wrong, I was just…”</p><p>He trailed off trying to find an excuse as to why he was watching as Fayette sat and watched the kittens, the brown queen happily nosing Hestia when the gray and red kitten ran to sit beside her for a rest from chasing Jemima. Munkustrap chuckled, nudging his friend.</p><p>“Watching Fayette with the kittens again?”</p><p>Alonzo blushed a little under his fur but didn’t deny it making the silver tom nod once, with a knowing look, before going further into the main stage area smiling softly as Jemima left her game to greet him, followed closely by the rest of the kittens making Fayette give that laugh that made Alonzo’s chest light. Finally the brown queen noticed him and gave a very soft smile as she stood and approached him brushing their cheeks together making the black and white tom smile and return the gesture.</p><p>“You’re running a little late today Patches.”</p><p>Alonzo playfully rolled his eyes at the nickname, Fayette had given it to him one day and she was the only one allowed to call him by it because it didn’t sound right coming from anyone else, before walking with her to join the others.</p><p>“My human took longer than normal to leave the house today so I had to wait.”</p><p>Fayette hummed in understanding as she sat beside him watching the kittens begin to play, Munkustrap joining in briefly before slipping away from the game to join the adults in watching. Alonzo was content laying beside Fayette, letting the brown queen lean back against him as they watched the kittens play in the sunshine and talking amongst themselves.</p><p>It was near mid afternoon when the kittens finally wore themselves out and were lying curled up together in various states of relaxing and sleeping. Fayette stood then, shaking out her fur before smiling at Alonzo as he looked up at her questioningly. She gave him a soft smile before pressing the tip of her tail to his nose.</p><p>“My girl will be home from school soon, I should really be there when she gets home.”</p><p>Alonzo lowered his ears a bit and gave the queen a dramatic pout making her giggle.</p><p>“Do you have to go Fay?”</p><p>Fayette playfully rolled her eyes taking a few steps away.</p><p>“Yes I do Patches but quit worrying, I’ll be back later tonight.”</p><p>Alonzo gave a bright smile.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Fayette laughed again but nodded.</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>And with that, and a few good byes to the kittens, the brown queen left the junkyard with Alonzo watching until she was out of sight.</p><p>“You’ve got it bad Lonz.”</p><p>For the second time that day the black and white tom nearly jumped out of his fur as he head snapped around to look at Munkustrap, who was once again standing beside him with a raised brow and a knowing smirk. Clearing his throat Alonzo sat down schooling his expression.</p><p>“Got what?”</p><p>Munkustrap rolled his eyes sitting beside his friend looking off the way Fayette had left.</p><p>“You like her Lonz, and she likes you.”</p><p>Alonzo huffed a laugh looking at his friend as if he’d just said the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“Of course we like each other Munk, we’re best friends! That’s kind of a requirement.”</p><p>The silver tabby gave a heavy sigh running a paw over his face and shaking his head.</p><p>XxXx</p><p>Night soon fell over the city, Alonzo was patrolling the junkyard when Fayette, Cassandra, Tugger, Misto and Hestia entered the yard. Fayette was talking and laughing with Cassandra as they walked but as they passed Alonzo she paused and gave him a soft smile and a wave before continuing on their way to the main stage area, leaving the patched tom staring after her with a lopsided grin and an increased heartbeat. On instinct the black and white tom looked around for Munkustrap, expecting the silver tom to pop up again, but found the silver protector greeting the small group as he entered the main stage area from the other end of the junkyard.</p><p>Shaking his head Alonzo joined the others, greeting other cats he passed until he found himself in front of Fayette and Cassandra. The two queens paused their conversation to look at him questioningly, and oh everlasting cat Fayette was giving him that soft smile that made his chest feel warm again.</p><p>“Patches? You okay?”</p><p>Alonzo mentally shook himself before giving an embarrassed chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry, I was lost in my head. Mind if I join you?”</p><p>Fayette smiled brighter moving over a bit so the black and white tom could lay beside her, Cassandra gave a knowing smirk but said nothing as Alonzo laid beside Fayette earning a bright smile and a playful tail flick in his face. For a while the trio sat together talking easily, Cass and Fayette discussing this and that while Alonzo watched the kittens play and chimed in on occasion, until a winded Etcetera came over sitting in front of Fayette making the brown queen smile and gently lick the kitten’s head.</p><p>“Getting a little worn out kitten?”</p><p>The striped kitten nodded laying down across the older queen’s front paws to catch her breath earning a smile. Fayette was content to let Etcetera lay with them, chuckling softly when the kitten fell asleep curled up against her. As Alonzo watched Fayette and Cassandra speak, the brown queen's tail brushing over his now and again, or her occasional nuzzling of the sleeping kitten on her paws, he felt warmth fill his chest. A smile spread over his face, one he just couldn't seem to get rid of. He found his mind wandering, and he briefly thought what Fayette would be like with her own kittens?</p><p>Would she be just as tender with them? Just as sweet? What if they were...</p><p><strong>No! No, no!</strong> He shook his head, banishing those thoughts. She was his <strong>friend</strong>, there was no way she would ever consider something like that!</p><p>As dawn neared Alonzo excused himself to follow Tugger and Munkustrap on a last patrol, the patched tom taking the south most end of the junkyard this time. He walked easily along the wall of the junkyard looking down at the small bit of grass and trees that blocked the end of the yard from a busy street. He was more lost in his head thinking about Fayette, and how she’d be leaving soon so as to reach her home before her humans woke for the day, than paying attention to the shadows beyond the wall and so when flashing yellow eyes and the sound of air rushing past him snapped him back to reality he nearly fell off the wall, barely holding on by his claws. He was ready to sound the alarm when he heard the sound of flapping wings making him look up and sigh in relief seeing an owl had rushed by him and was now flying away into the dawn. </p><p>With a little work he pulled himself back up onto the wall and continued his patrol, being sure to stay a little more focused as he walked. Once he was sure everything was clear he headed back to the main stage area nodding to Munk to signal all was well. The silver tabby returned the gesture before joining Demeter and Jemima for their walk home, saying his goodbyes to the few remaining cats before the small family took their leave. Looking around Alonzo took stalk of the remaining cats. Jerrie and Teazer were lounging around most likely waiting for everyone to clear out so they could cause trouble, Jelly was gathering up Pounce and Tumble leading the half awake brothers back to their den, and Fayette was saying her last goodbyes to Jenny and Bomba as the two queens took their leave, Bomba carrying Electra and Jenny was holding Etcetera.</p><p>Smiling softly Alonzo made his way to the brown queen making her turn and smile at him.</p><p>“There you are Patches, I was hoping I’d get to see you before I left.”</p><p>The patched tom did his best to hide the way his smile brightened knowing she’d been waiting for him, it seemed to work.</p><p>“Sorry I kept you waiting, the south wall patrol had a couple challenges tonight.”</p><p>Fayette giggled a little, oh everlasting his heart was melting and waiting to explode all at once as it began to race, before she gently nosed his cheek lingering just a breath longer than needed before stepping back to look at him.</p><p>“Have a good night Patches, be safe going home.”</p><p>At first all Alonzo could do was nod before he shook himself and gave her a warm smile.</p><p>“Y-you too Fay.”</p><p>The brown queen waved her tail at him as she turned to leave. She only made it to the gate of the junkyard before Alonzo found himself standing again and dashing to catch up making her look at him curiously. He gave his best charmingly playful smile.</p><p>“Mind if I join you? I mean it’s on my way anyway and it’s always better walking together than alone and Admetus is hanging around to watch the Junkyard until later.”</p><p>Fayette giggled making the patched tom realize he was rambling a little and shut his mouth. The queen's smile was pure fondness as she leaned on him while they walked, her tail curling with his making himself blush so horribly he wondered if his white fur was pink.</p><p>All too soon they arrived at Fayette’s home making the patched tom’s heart sink a little and judging by Fayette’s sad smile she felt the same.</p><p>“Well this is me, thank you for walking me home Patches, you really are too sweet.”</p><p>Alonzo smiled back at her before softly nuzzling her cheek making Fayette purr and return the action happily.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure Fay.”</p><p>The brown queen chuckled softly before turning to leave, flicking him lightly with her tail before heading to a gap in the fence around her home. Alonzo watched as she gracefully slipped through before turning to wave at him one last time. Then she was gone, slipping into the side door that never seemed to shut right. Alonzo just watched the spot she had been for a long moment before shaking his head and making his way to his own home, she was just a friend and all they’d done was walk home together. It was completely normal.</p><p>XxXx</p><p>A few nights later as Alonzo was entering the junkyard, running more behind than normal because his human had refused to turn off her horror movie and go to bed. He paused just outside of the main stage area hearing a familiar giggle that made his heart skip a beat and an uncontrollable smile cross his face. Rounding the last pile of junk the main stage came into view but what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.</p><p>Sitting atop a pile of old tires and blankets was Fayette, her fur was glistening in the pale moonlight meaning her humans had taken her to the groomers, her collar was all cleaned up as well, the pretty baby blue leather like new and the silver tag shining like a star. But she wasn’t alone. Sitting at her side, almost too close, was Ares, a young tom with russet fur and green eyes like moss who had recently been taken in along with his older sister Sekhmet by Bomba, Tugger and Mistoffelees. He had on his signature charming smile as he spoke to the brown queen making her smile more and giggle here and there. Alonzo felt his blood start to boil, though he wasn’t really sure why, there was just something about seeing the younger tom so close to Fayette, the way he was smiling and speaking, and how the queen was giggling and blushing behind her paw that made him angry.</p><p>Before he could even think to stop himself the patched tom approached the pair and leered cold daggers at Ares as he stood beside Fayette. The other two cats looked up at the patched tom confused, Ares was first to shake it off and give a sly smile.</p><p>“Evening Alonzo, you’re running later than norm-“</p><p>The young tom didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Alonzo stood over him in an intimidating manner. Ares swallowed hard feeling the intimidating aura around the older tom and after a quick sheepish smile at Fayette dashed off only pausing to look back when he joined Pounce and Tumble across the area swishing his bottle brush tail a little upset but not daring to go back. Once the young tom was gone Alonzo relaxed, it was very short lived though and quickly replaced with embarrassment and concern as Fayette narrowed her eyes at him sitting up.</p><p>“What in the world did you scare the poor kit for Patches? We were just talking.”</p><p>Alonzo dropped his gaze to his paws trying to find an answer. Fayette barely noticed his pause as she crossed her arms flicking her tail.</p><p>“That was downright mean and uncalled for! I’ve never seen you act such a way with the kittens-“</p><p>As the patched tom glanced up at the queen his ears suddenly seemed to stop working, as did his lungs, and even time. As he took in the sight of the brown queen his chest filled with an overflowing warmth that began to fill his whole body with each frantic beat of his heart. As the feeling reached his head his brain suddenly started working and something, something he’d been denying for so long, clocked together making his eyes widen. He was hopelessly, completely, head over heels in love with this elegant and loving queen in front of him.</p><p>“Alonzo?! Are you even listening? Do you even feel sorry?”</p><p>Ahh time started working again and it seemed Fayette had noticed his silence. He could still do nothing but stare at the queen, his body refusing to work despite how he seen Fayette start to grow more agitated.</p><p>“If you have nothing to say for yourself Alonzo-“</p><p>Her words were suddenly cut off as Alonzo found his control over his mind but not full control of his body. His mind had been filled with the longing to kiss Fayette, to hold her beautiful face in his paws and show her his feelings and suddenly his body had done it. Fayette was shocked into silence for a second before anger flashed across her face, real anger that made Alonzo want to run and hide for the rest of his life, but slowly as she registered the tender hold of his paws on her face, the light kiss to her lips it all melted away as her beautiful hazel eyes slipped closed and her arms wrapped around his neck returning the kiss just as softly.</p><p>When they pulled apart Alonzo still couldn’t make his voice work but as Fayette smiled at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dewy with tears, he realized words weren’t needed, they’d said everything they needed to. A smile lit up the patched tom’s face as he moved his paws to the brown queen’s waist holding her close before lifting her off the ground a bit and spinning her, earning a few of his favorite giggles before bringing her back down into another gentile kiss, the rest of the junkyard around them forgotten.</p><p>XxXx</p><p>The following year at the Jellicle Ball Alonzo and Fayette took the center stage as the newly mated pair to lead the mating dance. As the pair spun and danced, Alonzo lifting his new mate into the air making her smile so softly and run her paws gently over the fur at the name of his neck while her eyes looked nowhere but his own eyes. It was a perfect little bubble where it was just the two of them dancing in the light of the Jellicle moon, the rest of the world didn’t exist outside of their little bubble that night and neither would change it for anything.</p><p>That coming spring Fayette gave Alonzo the greatest gift anyone could possibly give another, she gave him two little patched kittens. Twin girls they’d named Pipper and Pepper. Pepper had black patches scattered over her white fur, barely lighter than Alonzo’s own spots while Pipper had soft brown spots littering her white fur. They both had their mother’s beautiful hazel eyes and her heartwarming laugh, but they also bared Alonzo’s nose for trouble from time to time particularly when they began angry at others for getting them mixed up. It was times such as that Alonzo would step in and calm his daughters with stories or a game but his favorite times was watching Fayette with them. She was a natural mother, she would make sure both girls knew what they had done wrong before cuddling them close and making sure they felt loved and always promised that it didn’t matter if others mixed them up, they were their own cats no matter what and that over time the other cats would get better at telling them apart.</p><p>The sight never failed to make Alonzo smile and his heart to burst with love for his little family, especially his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>